Bicycles have been a widely used transportation means. Recently, due to the trend of environmental protection, bicycles have become more and more popular, especially in some urban areas. However, the bicycles are driven with human power which is not suitable for long distance transportation so that the travel distance of the-bicycles is very limited.
To overcome such a problem, electrical-motorized bicycles that are selectively driven by electrical motors are developed, which usually comprise an electrical motor mechanically coupled to one of the bicycle wheels to drive the wheel. A manual control is mounted on the handle or a position that can be reached by the rider to control the operation of the motor. A disadvantage associated with such a conventional configuration of the motorized bicycle is that upon turning on or off the motor, there is a sudden and significant change of the torque applied to the wheel by the motor. The rider may not be able to react so quickly as to follow the sudden change of torque, especially for children or the elder. Accidents may thus be caused.
Another disadvantage of the conventional design of electrical-motorized bicycle is that the operation efficiency of the electrical motor is low, because of the poor controllability of the motor. For example, once the bicycle has to be immediately stopped in an emergency, the rider may not be able to brake the bicycle while at the same time turn off the motor. Thus, the motor keeps on applying torque to the wheel while the rider is trying to stop the bicycle. This often causes accidents.
It is therefore desirable to provide a motorized bicycle driving motor control system which allows a rider to control the operation of the motor by means of the riding action so that such drawbacks that are encountered in the prior art may be overcome and eliminated.